Whiskey Kan
''"Em, sorry, mates."'' : - Whiskey Kan A notable fighter during the Battle of Zeltros, Whiskey Kan fought alongside Cora Null, Gaarazza, Gunib Dexton, Kasto Zemix, and S3-N7, in order to defeat Darth Trivance. Although Whiskey Kan and his associates have been known to engage in connections with the Hutts, they are currently considered "Friends of the Republic." Originally a street kid on Columex, Whiskey Kan was discovered chatting with S3-N7 by Kasto Zemix, who was suspicious but saw the boy's natural talents and recruited him to steal a ship, the Glib Narrowback. After doing so, they stuck together aboard the Dim Vocation to pursue a smuggling mission via the Spice mines of Troiken. After succeeding in obtaining the cargo, the smuggler group was ambushed on its way back to Columex by Republic forces, only for Captain Zemix to arrange for a pardon from the Republic in exchange for giving them the cargo. The cargo, and the group, were brought aboard the Postpone, only for the Republic freighter to be destroyed by a force-user known as Aga'lin and an unidentified Kadri'Ra. Appearance Whiskey is a young human male. He is slim and slightly tall for his age at 1.65 meters and 60 kilograms. He has darker skin, implying he came from a world with heavier ultraviolet radiation than average. He has brown eyes and short-cropped dark black hair worn in an Ivy League crew cut. Background Whiskey was born on Ryloth in 3960 BBY, although he has no memories of the planet and only lived there for a few mere months. Though the Mandalorian Wars were ending right around the time of his birth, final escalating conflicts in the Ryloth System forced his young family to decide to flee and become refugees across the Outer Rim Territories in order to escape the slaughter and occupation of their homeworld. Although they had no fixed, permanent home, Whiskey's mother and father were "well off" as they were both well educated, and had plenty of connections and credits. Whiskey's earliest memories growing up were aboard numerous ships and planets with different skies, stars, moons, and atmospheres, constantly in flux and in transit. The only constant was his parents. When Whiskey was ten, he was accidentally separated from his family and enslaved. Though he does not know what happened to his parents in the ensuing chaos of this period of his life, he has expressed hope that they "might still be out there somewhere, making their way." He worked in slavery in spice mines for the next year until he was rescued by the Golden Blades, a pseudo-religious gang that opposes slavery and droid-organic inequality, and brought to their home base world of Columex. Whiskey spent the next four years working odd jobs for himself and the gang, seeking a way to earn money for an education to get himself out of the slums and a sense of normalcy back in his life. Whiskey first met Cora Null, Kasto Zemix, and S3-N7 outside a Hutt meetup location in the slums of Columex, where he ingratiated himself by offering his services in slicing, piloting, and espionage. Kasto seemed to have saw something in him, and hired Whiskey on to help. Whiskey took a liking to the crew he had met that treated him well, especially Kasto as the aspiring leader of their impromptu group who he affectionately began to refer to as 'Cap'n'. The crew was hired to steal a ship, the Glib Narrowback, from a nearby docking bay. Due in no small part to the incredible luck and quick thinking of Whiskey, they were granted full access to the ship much quicker than anticipated which made stealing the ship much easier. However, it was an unexpected surprise that Deadeye Duncan or 'Don Kan' was still on his ship and they first had to take him out to regain control of the vessel, again thanks to Whiskey's quick thinking by destabilizing the ship's engines just long enough to let the others overpower the old bounty hunter, or so Whiskey still believes as no one ever gave him any evidence on the contrary. After this mission, Whiskey met Gunib Dexton, a fellow Hutt contractor who had recently won a ship on Columex called the Trunke. The team split between two vessels with the intention of meeting to pursue a smuggling mission on the spice mines of Troiken. Kasto and Whiskey headed out into a meteor shower which turned out to be infested with exogorths outfitted with hyperdrives. Sustaining some damage to the ship, they eventually made out free with the drop they needed to acquire in trade for the spice mission. Whiskey and Kasto arrived before the others and faced the Republic occupation of Troiken amid Hutt rebellion which led to several bloodbaths and they traveled to a speeder to collect their expensive cargo in exchange for the credits they carried. There, Whiskey took on an alter-ego, Kiskey Whan, and wound up partaking in a small sample of spice, after which he was offered a slave free as a party favor. He found a small boy named Jona, in whom he saw a lot of himself as a young boy - although he would not admit it out loud - and after some gradual conversations with Kasto, Jona, and other members of the crew, quickly arranged for Jona's freedom and then negotiated or demanded his way into taking Jona with him. He has grown very fond of the boy, wanting to make sure he achieves his goals of going coreward toward safety and gets the education and life he deserves. After succeeding in obtaining the cargo and a new friend in Jona, the smuggler group met Gaarazza, a Wookiee motivational speaker. Luckily, Whiskey's Shryiiwook came in handy but they were forced to flee as a group to avoid encroaching Republic hostiles, which led to more violence. They met back up with the crew of the Trunke but were ambushed on their way out by Republic forces, only for Kasto to arrange for a pardon from the Republic in exchange for giving them the cargo. The cargo, and the group, were brought aboard the Postpone, only for the Republic freighter to be destroyed in a brutal and widely publicized attack by a force-user known as Aga'lin and an unidentified Kadri'Ra, who left a clue that led to Zeltros in the way they destroyed and crumpled the freighter. Having barely escaped the Postpone aboard the Dim Vocation, Kasto and Whiskey slowly made their way to Zeltros by way of Lantillies, Uyter, and Kashyyyk. Upon entry into the system and orbit around the planet, they were fired upon heavily by Mandalorian forces, and crash landed very luckily on a Republic base, where they gave testimony about the Postpone and discussed business with the Republic, hailed as "Friends of the Republic". Whiskey, Jona, and Kasto held audience with Vurg the Hutt, another Friend of the Republic at the Bastion of the Republic where Whiskey adopted a new alter-ego as Captain Whan Kiskey and attempted to gain information on the Race of the Basilisks. Just after, the group met back up with Cora, Gaarazza, Gunib, and S3-N7 and headed to their personal new friend, the Governor of Zeltros, to gear up for a mission sponsored by Vurg the Hutt and backed by the Republic in order to obtain a powerful Force-user later identified as Aga'lin and a Kadri'Ra and bring them back to the planet. Personality Whiskey is highly charismatic. He is likable and intuitively empathetic, which is evident in how he easily adapts and changes the way he projects his outward emotional state on command to match the situation at the hand and how well he can influence others. Whiskey has demonstrated a lucky streak, which may have contributed to his general overconfidence and hopefulness. He is a relatively smart boy and while he has demonstrated an understanding of consequences, he doesn't seem to view them as real or tangible to himself, possibly due to his young age. Perhaps due to his young emotional immaturity, Whiskey is at times hotheaded and stubborn, especially when it comes to his own independence. Abilities ... Relationships Cora Null Whiskey regards Cora curiously and at times cautiously, but seems to trust him. They have shared deep and honest conversations about parts of their pasts. Whiskey looks to Cora as a de facto secondary leader of the group and respects his decisions, at times deferring solely to his orders when Kasto is absent. He has not expressed opinions on his recent revelation about Cora's opinions as a "Jedi fanboy" as Aga'lin put it. Jona Whiskey is very protective of Jona. He appeared to quickly take a liking to the boy, who was initially a little more hesitant. During an exchange of Hutt credits for a large order of spice on Troiken, Whiskey was offered a slave from the spicer market as a free "party favor", which he accepted. He selected Jona, a small Arkanian boy, and they brought him to the Dim Vocation. Whiskey has lost his temper on two separate occasions, one with Kasto and one with the Governor of Zeltros over defending Jona's right to self-determination, declaring that he wants to help the boy go coreward and find a safe home and education so he won't become a "destitute street rat". Whiskey also claimed he will take full responsibility for the boy's care if necessary. On the topic of why he chose Jona, Whiskey explained that Jona "reminded him of someone he used to know...acquaintance was a scared little boy forced into service too, but he got the chance he needed..." Whiskey offended Jona on one occasion during negotiations with Vurg the Hutt but has since apologized. Whiskey was hesitant to accept the proposal that Jona come live with the Governor of Zeltros but ultimately yielded that decision to Jona. Whiskey has given Jona his vibroblade (with battery), a battery for his rifle, and his own datapad to communicate with the team while on mission in orbit. Kasto Zemix Whiskey and Kasto have grown really close since they met. Whiskey quickly took a liking to the Zabrak's intelligence and leadership. Whiskey likes that Kasto calls him his "ace in the hole" and Whiskey affectionately refers to Kasto as "Cap'n". Among all of the others Whiskey has met since the events of their initial job in securing the Glib Narrowback, he has spent the most time with Kasto and they have been flying the Dim Vocation together since Columex. Whiskey has only had one disagreement with Kasto, on the topic of Jona's safety and what to do with him, after which he was very heated and for a few hours following this is the only time in which he notably began referring to Kasto by his name instead of Cap'n since he first started. Whiskey likes the amount of trust that Kasto puts into his abilities for the most part and that he treats him as an equal member of the crew despite his young age, and Whiskey respects Kasto's input and decisions when it comes to plans and team safety. Gaarazza Whiskey was initially reserved on his opinion of Gaarazza, who he calls Gary, when they picked up the Wookiee on Troiken during a firefight, but seems to have come around generally on the newest member of their team. They spent some time drinking aboard the Postpone and engaged in a serious of wild antics together, wrestling and yelling and playing games of strength. Whiskey often acts as Gary's Shryiiwook interpreter, but lately he has had a habit of responding to Gary directly and only explaining to the team if he personally felt it pertinent. Gunib Dexton ... S3-N7 ... Category:Characters Category:Players